Something Stupid
by bondageluvr
Summary: Kaoru has been lost since morning... Where could he be? And why does Hikaru hurt so much? Sucky summary, twincest inside


**Something Stupid by Daphne_Angel**

_**Author Notes: **__Guys, I am so sorry for not updating 'Bloodlust' in the House, MD section of the site, but I recently started watching OHSH and I fell in love with the Hitachiin darlings, since I'm a twincest fan myself (and it all started with the Kaulitz twins), so this isn't my first 'cest fanfic. This is my first one-shot though, so please comment away and don't be too harsh:_

"I would rather die than see another tear on this beautiful face..."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at another corny line from Tamaki. Another day at the Ouran High School Host Club started off as usual - Tamaki dropping ridiculous lines everywhere, making fangirls swoon over him, Haruhi being shy and charming as usual, Kyoya writing something in his never-ending notebook, Hunny being adorable and Mori, well, being Mori. And he himself was bored out of his mind, since Kaoru vanished of somewhere in the morning.

Hikaru felt slightly ill, not knowing where his twin was and his memory of Kaoru being slightly flustered was nothing if not disturbing.

He sighed, smiling automatically upon seeing one of Kaoru's and his clients making her way towards him. His smile faltered a little, upon remembering that now he had to explain where Kaoru was.

"Hey, Kaoru!"

"Hello, Princess Miako. Has the day treated you well?" The over-rehearsed words rolled easily off his tongue.

The black haired girl (a toothpaste empire heiress?) smiled at him and sat onto the sofa, staring at him expectantly.

"So... Where's Kaoru?" she asked.

_I have no idea._

"He's... unwell. I left him home today, to recover."

"Oh. I hope he gets better. Please pass over my sincerest get-well wishes."

"Sure."

***

The day went on from there, without hitch. The clients came and went, money kept flowing in. Yet everyone noticed Hikaru's worry etching deeper into his features with every passing minute.

Just as he was sweet-talking another heiress, Hikaru felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest. Excruciating pain. He recognized it at once.

Hikaru shot up.

"You must excuse me. I need to leave you..."

He ran out of the room without a backward glance at the astonished Host Club.

_Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru._

His brother's name echoing in his every step, as he rushed towards wherever his legs were guiding him.

_Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru._

He turned another corner, when -

"NO!"

He could recognize this voice anywhere. The voice that was velvet for him The voice that was almost identical to his own...

In seconds he threw open the door to the Math classroom and ran in to see something he wasn't expecting to see. Something he hated to see.

The others in the room didn't seem to notice him entering.

"And if you tell anyone, you'll have to watch your brother suffer, you got that? Worthless piece of homo shit!"

And then that sickening sound. Flesh hitting flesh. And then the whimper of pain coming from a small figure huddled on the floor.

Five. There were five of them. Beating up one person. Beating up his brother. His flesh and blood. _My soulmate..._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His vision red from anger, Hikaru pushed the guy who hit his little brother away from Kaoru. The latter opened his eyes and gasped. Kaoru shook his head feverishly, and mouthed: "_No! Please! Go!_"

_Go? How can I go? We're in everything together, right?_

"Well look who's here... We were just talking about you." They stepped in front of Kaoru, blocking Hikaru's view of him.

"What the hell? Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru wasn't himself knowing his little brother was lying there, a mere few feet from him, suffering.

"Chill." Pushed away again. "Just teaching this little pile of crap a lesson. Or do you want some yourself?"

"Get him."

Fists punching every inch of his skin...

Blood. Pain. He tried to find Kaoru in the mass of limbs but he was being thrusted in every direction. Nothing else mattered. _Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru!_

"What is going on in here?!"

Tamaki? Darkness...

***

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Wake up! Hikaru!"

That voice.

His eyelids fluttered open. Groan. Nothingness was better. Now every inch of his body was on fire.

"Hikaru!"

His eyes focused.

"Kaoru..."

"Hikaru! Are you crazy?! They could've killed you! I was... I..."

His twin... Bent over him, touching his face. His beautiful, beautiful twin... Crying.

"It's nothing. I'm... I'm fine."

He tried getting up. Pain. Pain. Pain. He fell back.

"Shh... Stay where you are... Please. Tamaki went to get some help. Shhh..."

Kaoru put his arms around his twin, soothing the agony he was in. Kaoru's touch seemed to heal everything and it seemed that if he were to let Hikaru go, the world would shatter to pieces.

He felt something wet on his cheek. Tears. They were both crying with pain and relief of not loosing each other.

Hikaru hugged his twin back with difficulty, rocking them back and forth on the hard, cold, marble floor.

"What happened?" He whispered into Kaoru's ear, running his fingers through his twin's red locks.

"I... They called us wrong... And I... I said it wasn't... So they started hitting me... And calling me names... It's just an act..." Kaoru's breath hitched.

"Shhh... It's okay... I'm here... It's okay..."

How could they? The act was merely an act! They were just brothers! Best friends! _Soulmates..._

"How long was I out?" Hikaru asked.

"Not long. The longest moments in my life... I was so worried..."

Hikaru pulled away from his twin and cradles his face in his hands, looking into his beautiful eyes. There he saw something that almost made him jump back. The same emotion he felt. Need. _Hunger..._

"Wrong..."

"So wrong..."

He pressed his lips to Kaoru's, earning a surprised whimper from his brother... Each understood what the other wanted, responded to each other's mere thoughts and unspoken wishes...

Just as soon as it happened, it ended.

They put their foreheads together, looking into each others' eyes.

"Never scare me like that again."

"Never."

Another hungry, passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"We're the same, so you can't love me more..."

_Wanna bet?_

_**Author's Notes:**__ So, what do you think? Please comment!!! :) _


End file.
